akatsuki leaders daughter
by 6 enternal 6 darkness 6
Summary: its about sakura and her dad but who is he nobody knows cept akatsuki not telling more please review and vote your favorite akatsuki member to be with the lovely sakura and vote who the messenger is going to be !
1. the bad begining

**Saturday, March 17, 2007****The akatsuki's daughterby: 6 eternal 6 darkness 6**

**Chapter 1bad dreams**

Sakura woke up crying, dreaming about her mothers recent death she stopped crying and went down stairs for breakfast looked through her cabinets"NOOOO!!! this cant be happening no _special K "_sakura started_ crying"_ this is not my day"she sighed she then spoted a letter on her counter ' _oh a letter for me hmm i dont fell like opening i now mabey later'_ **k why dont u open now it's not like a letter can change your life**_ stated inner sakura 'your right ill open it'_ sakura reached a hand over and got the letter and read what it said,( look below to see what it said)

_**Dear, sakura**_

_**I am your father, your mother hid my identidy away for reasons you will soon know.**_

_**If you wish to know my identidy wait out side the kohona gates at ten o'clock i will have a messanger**_

_**to take you to meet me and my gang of buddys bring supplies like clothes and other material**_

_**that you will need for the trip to meet me it will take awhile to get here. So be prepaired. Ilove **_

_**you honey.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Hakurutu Haruno **_

**'Ok was wrong it could effect you'**said inner sakura '_well better start packing almost time to go' _thought sakura "ok then I know I am going but why now does he want me if he left us" said sakura

**Later that day!!**

"ok Iam ready now lets go...wait why am I talking to my self oh well" sakura said (or more like stated btw iam thirteen dont get mad 4 my spelling or grammar T-T any way back to my horrible story) sakura sat on the stump of a tree waiting for the messanger to come(btw sakura is now at the gate) she was now waiting for twenty minutesat the stupid gates "OK IAM NOW Pissed WEAR IS THAT DANG MESSANGER!" sakura said or more like yelled with fire all around her (yes she was that mad i get like that to when my sis takes my stuff) when he finally got there he said "hi you must be sakura iam-" he was cut off with a screaming sakura who yelled at him saying things like lazy ass or i have been here for a fricken hour! he stopped her ranting bye yelling louder than her. then they where off on there journy.


	2. authors note

**Authors Note**

ok people this is how its gonna work** i need ideas **so if you have ideas i will use them i am stupid and clearly have no spell check on my computer so if i keep writing there is a 70 chance you will not understand my story cuz i just go with the flow and its not working like it does in school!! so help me out oh and vote the pairings you want for me to write about! - :) thank you for reading this i highly recamend you write back with ideas soon becuz my lame teacher gave me a 150 point prodject to do over spring break and i havent started yet so am freaking out thats why i have such bad grammar bye bye.


	3. please read important

**OK GUYS AND GIRLS HERE ARE YOUR IDEAS SO FAR I LIKE THEM**

it should be Tobi and Sakura. GO TOBI POWER! Tobi rocks! Oh and um for the traveling, they travel through a forest and then they run into a giant bear who chases them to the Akatsuki base and then, Leader or Sakura's father in this case, runs out of the curtain that he hides behind and glomps Sakura to death. But for the pairing, it should be Tobi and Sakura together or Sakura and Deidara. Or Sakura and Zetsu, but I like Tobi better with Sakura. But yea, Tobi and Sakura should travel with each other. That would be so cute and funny.

-yondaime-kun

Sasori and Sakura

-yakitori

make her fall in love with one of the akatsuki member s rthen have the leader aka father be all protective and tell that person to saty away from her

-AkatsukiFan

**hehe iwas right not much ideas so please help out! i was thinking maybey hidan and sakura but you guys can vote who you want cause i am totally stumped and lazy so help me! that is all ! stop reading now! **


	4. chapie 2 its short but who cares!

**OK! people so far these are your votes for the pairings!**

**vote people cuz we gots a tie!**

**sakura/sasori-3**

**sakura/tobi-2**

**sakura/deidara-3 **

**sakura/itachi-1**

**sakura/hidan-2**

**sakura/zetsu-1**

**RECAP:**

She was now waiting for twenty minutes at the stupid gates "OK IAM NOW Ped WEAR IS THAT DANG MESSANGER!" sakura said or more like yelled with fire all around her (yes she was that mad i get like that to when my sis takes my stuff) when he finally got there he said "hi you must be sakura iam-" he was cut off with a screaming sakura who yelled at him saying things like lazy ass or i have been here for a fricken hour! he stopped her ranting bye yelling louder than her. Then they where off on there journy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ok this is the first stop till we get to your father"said the messenger"umm...ok...Iam sorry for yelling at you earlier at the gates"said the pinkett known as sakura with a slight blush of embarrasment "uh its ok why dont we try introduceing ourselfs again" said the messanger "ok hi my name is sakura, sakura haruno and yours?" said sakura "hi its nice to meet you sakura-chan, my name is kisame" said the blue messanger "hmm..."said sakura in a thinking pose "that name it sounds so familiar"said sakura just then inner sakura took over and said "well anyways kisame is such a sexy name i bet you have a sexy body too!" said inner sakura to the blue shark man "thanks and i do have a nice body, do you wanna see my nice abs?"asked the blue man to the pink girl that was controlled by the inner sakura but before inner sakura could anser(sp?) sakura came back to control and said "no thanks maybe later, i am ging to bed night!" said sakura walking to her bed roll at the camp sight and laying down thinking to herself _'why did you do that!?!?' _**'borded i guess plus i was just playing around i like messing with peoples minds' **after that she was sound asleep dreaming of her and her mom and step-father and how they were the best to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

r&r cuz i still nead votes! and you guys are nice! be nice and give advice or just flame on how lame it is! thankie suporters!


	5. chapter 3 sakuras dreamflash back

**Here are the latest poll's of votes! - BTW we all know who the father of sakura is its just she doesnt, if you dont i wont spoil it! If u like my story and think nothin is wrong please write a nice review, not like what **-X-Crimson-Fang-X- **wrote which was quite mean it hurt my feelings. And yes i know i have bad grammar but that person doesnt have to be so mean about it. But i never said i dont like getting tips on how to write thank you for reading**

**sasori/sakura-9**

**itachi/sakura-6**

**deidara/sakura-8**

**tobi/sakura-3**

**zetsu/sakura-3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap!...

chapter 3 sakura's dream/ flash back

"mom, dad, i love you guys so much"said a five year old sakura,hugging her parents "and hunny we love you too"said her father "daddy I dont want you to leave us"said a sad five year old hugging sakura"promise when I see you again you will be big and strong"said sakura's father "I promise papa!"said sakura "Hana(sakura's mom's name) take good care of sakura" "I will" said hana.After that she never saw her father again, but hana did(dun dun dun!) but never told sakura about her meatings.

Ten years later sakura was lying on the ground knocked out on a mission with her mother. When sakura woke up she was covered with blood, not her blood but her mothers. Sadly her mother died saving sakura, from a group of deadly ninjas, ten of them to be exact. Sakura managed to kill most of them, untill she reached her limit.As soon as she saw her mother she tried to transfer the little chakra she had left to her hands to heal her mother, but she was too late hana haruno was already dead.


	6. Chapter 4 too stupid 4 a tittle

**ok iam updateing the polls! but yes i know my chapters are short but i was grounded from my computer:o  
and i only get 1 hour each day on my computer or less! so any thanks reviews for keep reading my stories i luv yalls!  
this chapter is deticated to **yondaime-kun **and **AkatsukiDreamer **and **Jenix

**itachi/sakura-7**

**deidara/sakura-9**

**tobi/sakura-7 **

Sakura woke up to a big shark dude in her face so she screamed "what the h do you think your doing i was relaxed till i saw you in my face when i woke up!"said a very pssed off pink haired girl "well i wanted to see if you wear awake oh cute pink one"said kisame laughing his a$$ off at her hair "what are you laghing about fish face!?!?"said sakura "your -hehe- hair -haha-!"said kisame "wth, no mother fers!"said sakura as she looked at her self though the reflection of the water that was 1 mile away from there camp.so sakura fixed her hair and when she came back she saw everything was packed and ready to go."hey fishy iam hungy!"said sakura "well we have fish"said Kisame with a creepy smile he was teasing her but she didnt know "umm we can eat later"kisame chuckled as sakuras stomach was growling "grr.. i hate you so much right now"said sakura "i was joking we have other things" said kisame "oh ok.. umm sorry for yelling at you..." said sakura 'pms much' thought kisame "whatever just eat so we can leave" said kiasme "sheesh ok mr. grumpy pants" said sakura sticking out her tounge at him 'ok now iam mr.grumpy pant what is she a kid?' thought kisame while he was handing her some fruit for breakfast "u call this a breakfast! whatever i just want to get this over with so i can meet my father.." said sakura "alright done yet!?" said kisame "yep lets go!" sakura said ... and they were off...

"sakura-chan becareful we will probably run into some unwanted guests on are way got it?" said kisame while running on some branches from the trees in the forest "ok i understand" said sakura trying to catch up "geez your slow..." kisame went to her and decided to carry her bridal style kept on moving

"were here! finally!!!!!!!" said kisame "but this is a cave,but its kinda similar to the one were me and chiyo faught sasori" said sakura then it all clicked the cloak, the ring, and the cave "wait a minute your akatsuki!!!!!!!" said sakura "once again your s-l-o-w" said kisame "what happend to the real messanger?" asked sakura "iam the messanger and now there is no turning back on meeting your father" said a cocky kisame "fine" said sakura then kisame did some fast hand signs and the boulder blocking the entrance moved "come follow me" said kisame to sakura she nodded and followed..to what happend to be a room with a stage 'stage why does the akatsuki have a stage in a room?' thought a bewildered sakura "sit here" said kisame pulling out a chair "ill be right back" said kisame as he was forming hand signs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++++...

thats all for now plz R&R

sakura: wait didnt they already read

kisame:yeah!

deidara: how come deidara has more votes?

itachi:when am i comming in?

me: my brain HURTS to many questions

sakura:it was too simple questions

me:deidara, sasori has more votes cause people have been voting for him! itachi your coming soon if more people would coment! sakura i guess your right about that! so people just R

sakura: iam always right!

itachi: well remember to vote for me!!!! and review so i can be in this story!

deidara: no you guys should vote for me!!!!

me: watever just vote and review please!


	7. Chapter 5 whats happening

me: well hello ppl! howd you like the last chapter?  
sasuke: who cares iam not in this story!  
me: that is be cause we hate you!  
sakura: hold on a sec, before casandra tears you limb 4 limb, this will be censored!  
censored plz wait!  
sasori: muhahaha i have the most votes!  
deidara: u r all so cruel! sasori is winning!

**recap!:  
**  
'stage why does the akatsuki have a stage in a room?' thought a bewildered sakura "sit here" said kisame pulling out a chair "ill be right back" said kisame as he was forming hand signs

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

chapter 5 what is happening?

The lights went off, then a spot light went on to the curtains, the curtains opened to have the akatsuki gang showing and singing. sakura thought 'wow they sing good!'. they were singing an original song called cold cherry blossoms, the song went like this

_oh my beautiful cherry blossom,  
oh how cold it is,  
my frozen heart is bleeding for my cherry blossom,  
dear sweet cherry blossom,  
heres a message for you,  
you like to hide that you are cold too,  
but sweet cherry blossom you are not alone anymore,  
oh my beautiful cherry blossom,  
oh how cold it is,  
my frozen heart is bleeding for you,  
i know you are cold too,  
so am i,  
you like to hide that you are cold too,  
but sweet cherry blossom you are not alone anymore,  
oh my beautiful cherry blossom,  
oh how cold it is,  
my frozen heart is bleeding for my cherry blossom,  
dear sweet cherry blossom,  
i miss you!_

"wow! amazing not only killers but singers!" said a cheerful sakura, just then the leader disapeared, but then reapeared behind her glomping her. "sakura iam your daddy!" said a hyper leader, sakura was making funny faces like this O.o and this . "really?" asked sakura "yep why would I lie?"said the leader sakura coughed  
"itachi will be your new roommate, sasori will be your guide, deidara will be your special info dude, and your partner tobi!" said the leader, "hai! daddy, can i call you daddy?" asked a cute puppy eyed sakura "ok u can call me daddy only cause your so cute! hey wanna meet ur new step mom?" asked/said leader "fine!" said sakura

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: yay cliffy! sorry for being a bit short...  
sakura: but i wanted to find out about my step mommy!  
itachi: you said i was saposed to be in this one!  
me: you were in this one member when u sang!  
tobi: yay thank you for making me sakuras partner!  
me: np, member want more of the akatsuki to comin u have to review!


End file.
